Behind Blue Eyes
by ashford2ashford
Summary: My first Kaiba related fan fic. A full explained summary inside. Kaiba is finding it hard to get the vision of Kisara out of his head. Chapter Two up!
1. Meeting With The Hurt One

**Behind Blue Eyes – by Ashford2ashford**

Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh! I wish I could own Seto…but I don't…so I cry myself to sleep…I'm a hurt and confused child…

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing (s): **Ryou/Bakura (love/hate), Malik/Ryou (cute), Seto? (We don't know who he'll shack up with!)

**Timeline: **no set timeline. Timeline stories are hard to do for someone who likes alternate realities. If any timeline, it's set after the Egyptian arc. But what's Bakura doing back? Or is he back? You just don't know do you?

**AN: **No flames please. Only good, honest, critical comments. If you don't like the pairings, or anything to do with Yugioh, then don't read it. It's as simple as that. I know it seems harsh, but at least I get my point across.

**Summary: **After the torture of the previous events in Yugioh, everyone seems to have settled down. Most of the characters are about 19-20-years-old and are in University, Seto Kaiba included…  
But all is not well in the unsettled mind of Kaiba. Unable to get the visions that he denied out of his head, unable to stop picturing the beautiful Kisara, and unable to feel the same way about his blue eyes white dragon as he did, his mind is restless, but as he sees the different couples going about their everyday life, he begins to wonder if he will ever be able to settle as they have done…especially when all of them lost so much in so little time…

…

…

**Behind Blue Eyes  
Chapter One – Millennium**

…

…

Another day to get wasted and another time to drink until you dropped, that was how he perceived University as. His long coat flapped in the wind as he moved, slowly and confidently, with long strides and an air of the uptight businessman he was at heart inside him. Brown hair blew in the wind, blown over his face, over his nose, mouth, and over those eyes. The eyes that were a cobalt blue; cold as steel, yet with a certain hurt inside them that made one think of a lost soul…  
Those eyes were focused and keen, wanting nothing more than to follow the clear path to the doors of the University, the limousine sound drifting off as the car pulled away behind him, all of his senses tuned into the surroundings, as he often did. A briefcase dangled in one strong hand – though not filled with documents and contracts as it normally was known to – filled with books on science, English, math, and law, filled with notepads and revision guides, filled with pencil cases full of nicely kept stationary, and filled with cards…duel monster cards…

He turned into the main courtyard of the large stretch of land, beginning the most arduous part of the journey, the part that really made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, a routine made of this journey. Trying to keep his eyes ahead, yet failing, he glanced over at the vision of beauty that sat upon the fountain in the courtyard; clutching text books and looking as airy and as approachable as he ever could. Long white hair blowing in the wind, gentle as ever, pale skin exposed to the summer sun, a striped vest that was one a t-shirt his protection, and those blue jeans with the white trainers he never got rid of for years…  
It was Ryou Bakura. Someone who the blue-eyed teen had barely acknowledged before, until he became an opponent under the control of – he shook his head.  
It was dream…a dream…it always had been…nothing that beautiful could be that evil…  
The white-haired, hazel-eyed boy turned in the sunlight and then took a lollipop out of his mouth and raised one hand in a wave. The blue eyes widened, and the stance faltered for a second. He prayed that the wave wasn't for him…maybe for Ryou's friends or for his boyfriend for god's sake – Ryou had since been relaxing in the comfortable and capable hands of Malik Ishtar, and of course was indeed gay – but fate wasn't willing to let the blue eyes get their own way; not as the petal soft voice drifted into his ears, supposed to be deep with puberty, but remaining as gentle and melodious as before.

"Seto! Seto Kaiba! Hel-I mean, konnichiwa!" Ryou, British by birth and nature still struggled with the finer points of Japanese, and it didn't help that Malik was Egyptian and understood English more than Japanese, but spoke Japanese anyway, and – it was too confusing!

Seto turned, his blue eyes showing a sign of hesitance for once, and waved back, wondering what it was he was doing. He forced a smile to appear on his face and felt his stomach knot over once, twice, when Ryou motioned for him to come over to the fountain. Where was a gunman behind a grassy knoll when you needed one?

"Konnichiwa, Bakura-san." Seto was always the formal one, only because he hadn't really had that many experiences with the younger male, "What is it? Something wrong?"

He cursed his terrible luck when Ryou shook his head.  
"No, Kaiba-sama. Not at all. I just…well…I wanted to say hello." Bakura shifted uneasily in his seated position, looking up at the taller male with an uncomfortable expression, "The-there's nothing wrong with that is there?"  
He looked worried. Typical of the boy really. Always scared of offending someone.

"Of course not." Kaiba's tone relaxed, as did Ryou, and the tall CEO of Kaiba Corporation sat down beside him on the fountain, dressed in a plain white suit he had taken to wearing for University only. Ryou shifted to allow more room and then smiled gently, the lollipop back in his mouth where Seto felt it belonged.

"We don't see much of you these days, Kaiba-sama." Ryou's gaze was locked on Seto's, gentle hazel locked on steely blue.  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "We?"  
Ryou continued, "We! You know, Yugi-kun, Jounouchi-kun, Malik-kun, Honda-kun, Anzu-chan, and Otogi-san? We haven't seen you!"  
"Didn't think you all hung around with each other still."  
"Friendships may dwindle, but they don't fade. We don't see much of Otogi. He's in America on his Dungeon Dice Campaign. It's making a lot of money I believe. I'm happy for him.  
"Honda-kun is always out on his motorbike with his girlfriend Miho! We don't actually see each other an awful lot, but I'm sure we're all still friends!  
"Anzu-chan is in America too! She occasionally visits here. She's attending her dance classes daily and even won an award in a dance competition! I think she'll do well with her career if she keeps pursuing it! I'm so glad she got far! I liked her a lot when I first met her!  
"Of course I see Yugi-kun and Jounouchi-kun every day at college and I always sleep with Malik-kun and – oh. I'm sorry. Am I talking too much?"  
Seto smiled and shook his head, "Not at all, Bakura-san. Tell me, how is the puppy these days?"  
"The puppy? Oh wait, you mean Jounouchi right? (Seto nodded) Oh, he's great! He's doting on Shikuza-chan all the time! It's so cute seeing brother and sister getting along so well! I think he's got the hots for someone in this University, but he won't admit to it! I know the look of love and lust, though. Who does he think he's fooling? God! He makes it so blatantly obvious!  
"Anyway, Seto-sama, how are you? I forgot to ask. I got caught up in my talking. Awful habit of mine…"

Kaiba leaned back and smiled gently, listening to Ryou's British tone showing in his Japanese dialect – every word spoken with such gentleness and precision. Talking to the white-haired male seemed to be more relaxing these days; Seto couldn't actually believe that Ryou had the balls to shout him over…very brave of the other male.

"Me? Busy, as always. I haven't had time to breathe, let alone talk like this with you."  
Ryou suddenly looked startled, "Oh! Oh dear! If – If I'm keeping you Seto-sama –"  
Seto shook his head, "No, no, no. It's quite alright, Bakura-san. It's nice to relax. I was only coming in early to have some quiet reading time to myself. My lessons don't actually start until eleven. It's a nice change actually spending some time with people like you, Bakura-san. I'm glad of the company."

Seto's eyes darted to the gates of the courtyard and a soft frown appeared on his face; more a look of disappointment than anger. Another teen had entered the area, one who would spoil this nice conversation surely. It was Malik Ishtar. The dreamy-eyed Egyptian with that beautiful all over tan, and that sandy-coloured hair flowing about his shoulders (since moving to Japan, he had refused to cut it in an attempt to catch up with Ryou) like an actor in a shojo-romance movie. He was a little taller than Ryou, and his muscles had toned out nicely in the past few years, his black vest ever present over his torso, and those sandy coloured combat trousers with the over larger pockets on each leg still hugging his nicely muscled legs. His fingers brushed his hair gently; those long fingers that Seto could only imagine were always brushing Ryou's skin.  
His lavender gaze settled on Ryou, and then Seto and the other teen made his way over to the pair by the fountain.

Sharply, Seto rose.  
"I must be going, Bakura-san. It has been a pleasure talking with you…" Before the white-haired male could answer to this, Seto was gone; almost at the same time Malik reached Ryou, and gave his lover a gentle brush of lips against lips, Seto stiffening in jealousy as they did so.

They had been going strong since the end of the fiasco with the cards and the gods and – Seto hated even thinking about it. Simply put, there was a connection between the two. Both had been through the same thing. Their darker halves had enslaved their emotions, and captured their hearts, trapping both in darkness, and making their bodies tools of a five-thousand-year-old hatred. Before, they had only shared gentle glances in the Battling City, had used each other and their darker halves, and had been used in return, but once they were free, once Malik decided to live a life in Japan after Egypt itself became a prison to him, both had sort of drifted together like driftwood.  
Both had a story to tell, and both were willing to listen. They had hit it off perfectly and instantly. Both were a contrast to each other, they looked like opposites, they liked different things, but they were perfect for each other – opposites attracting out of their romantic sides and their past experiences. They never spoke of the events that took place over two years ago, and in turn they were happy.

How could they find such happiness?

After all they'd been though?

Seto Kaiba shook his head and sighed, unable to settle his ever working mind. He wondered if he could have an experience like that and still become happy with someone. Malik's experience had been one of fighting for control, but Ryou's had been a completely different ball game. Bakura – that was the name they had given his 'other side' due to Ryou being one half of his name and Bakura being the extreme case of the other – had been able to appear in a physical form due to the astonishing power of the Sennen Ring; an artefact of power that spanned over thousands of years, the presumed strongest of seven items. He had been Ryou's first, as in sexual first, and had certainly not been the last. The Yami/Hikari relationship they shared was abuse from the dark unto the light…and still…Ryou managed to form a relationship with someone.  
Seto doubted he himself could. It would hurt too much in his mind. Having your purity stolen by the demon of a thief that Bakura was…Seto would find it hard to live, let alone start again; start a new with the once evil Hikari of the Battle City. In some cases, Ryou Bakura was inspiration to the weakest of people, the 'light' at the end of the tunnel of 'darkness' so to speak.

Here was Seto Kaiba. Unable to move on after seeing…her. He stopped suddenly, hearing Malik and Ryou talking behind him, both calling him over again, and then felt tears trickling down the side of his face, a pale face and beautiful white hair moving into his memory. That's who Ryou reminded him of. That's why he felt connected to the younger teen. All he need was to place blue eyes and a woman's face and _she_ would be there instead of Ryou…

Kisara…

Why?

Why now?

_The might of the Blue Eyes White Dragon as it's wings spread in victory, the roar of glory and triumph echoing out into the night, the sheer beauty of the large wingspan, the crushing claws and the row of gleaming white teeth, making my blood stir within my body, as though both she and I were connected at that very moment. The blood stirred more so and I closed my eyes, imagining my vision to be behind her blue eyes, behind blue eyes, behind blue eyes, behind blue eyes…_

My dreams they are as empty,  
As my conscience seems to be…

Seto shook his head as the song began to play in his mind, eyes gazing at the two in front of him waving their hands in front of his face, mild concern on their beautiful faces – one tanned, and one pale.  
Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar.

"Are you alright?"  
"Seto? Set-oooooooo! Konnichi-waaaaa!"  
"Malik-kun! Stop that! I'm sure he's just spaced out."  
"He hasn't moved in five minutes, and people are staring!"  
"Malik-kun! NO!"  
"This'll move him."

"OW!" Kaiba felt a jolt of electric pain run all the way up from his shin to his brain, and he doubled over and clutched at his ankle in agony. Apparently, new fact learned, Malik had steel toecaps to his boots, "YOU LITTLE – OW!"  
Malik stepped back, more proud than scared of Seto, "See? Always works!"  
"Oh dear." Ryou was knelt by Seto now, his beautiful fingers brushing the material of Seto's suit (Seto could feel him through the fabric) and his pale face showing concern, "Seto-sama! Are you alright? I'm so sorry…I'm really sorry! I'm –"  
"It's…not…your…fault…"

Kaiba's hand was on Ryou's now, and both male's hearts jumped a mile at the contact due to the unexpectedness of it. In reality, Ryou blamed himself for everything that happened, and often apologised for Malik's antics instead of him own – a habit that Seto felt irritated him somewhat.

Seto stood and shot a pained glance at Malik, "Thank you, Ishtar-san. That was much needed to wake me from my daze…"

Malik smiled, happy to have helped, not getting any hints at sarcasm or anger, "No problem, Kaiba-sama! Anything to help!"

"Now then," Seto continued, "If you don't mind, I have to go to the library. I need to read up on something."  
With that he hobbled away, still feeling Ryou's touch on his arm, like a burn mark left on skin…

…

…

_Ashford2ashford: before you all light the torches let me explain! It's not a Seto/Ryou story just yet! That's for all you to decide! It's just a feeling people get if they're lonely! So, ahem, hope you all enjoyed it! I think this is one of the best pieces written, and in RPG's I play in, this is the scenario that it goes along at the moment – the University scenario.  
Anyways, please, please, please, R & R this one, not just read it, because I really need the input on this one with a suggestion on who should pair up with whom! It's a vote as well as a story! Input needed!_

_Thanks! _


	2. Figure In The Snow

**Behind Blue Eyes – by Ashford2ashford**

Disclaimers: Never owned Yugioh…never will…nyah!

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing (s): **Ryou/Bakura (love/hate), Malik/Ryou (cute), Seto? (We don't know who he'll shack up with!)

**Timeline: **no set timeline. Timeline stories are hard to do for someone who likes alternate realities. If any timeline, it's set after the Egyptian arc. But what's Bakura doing back? Or is he back? You just don't know do you?

**AN: **Well, the second chapter is up and now it's going to turn into the typical Seto thinking chapter…that means lots and lots of italics! So I hope you enjoy! Creative input only reviewers! (Not after the chode who didn't read the no flames policy…tsk tsk…such a silly person…)

**Summary: **After the torture of the previous events in Yugioh, everyone seems to have settled down. Most of the characters are about 19-20-years-old and are in University, Seto Kaiba included…  
But all is not well in the unsettled mind of Kaiba. Unable to get the visions that he denied out of his head, unable to stop picturing the beautiful Kisara, and unable to feel the same way about his blue eyes white dragon as he did, his mind is restless, but as he sees the different couples going about their everyday life, he begins to wonder if he will ever be able to settle as they have done…especially when all of them lost so much in so little time…

…

…

**Behind Blue Eyes  
Chapter Two – Realisation**

…

…

It's weird isn't it?

You go through your entire life thinking that you are on top of the world; that you are unbeatable, indestructible, and one of the best, and then someone…_something_ always proves you wrong. One day you can be waking up to open your eyes and look down on people because you feel they are beneath you, and the next you can be waking up crying because you are beneath them…

Such is the nature of being a duellist. Every good and decent duellist knows that they are not indestructible, nor are they God of their game, but I didn't realise that at first, therefore I was possibly the worst duellist in the world. I had assumed that because of the legendary strength of my cards and because of the fact that I had the strongest duel monster in history hidden deep within my deck that I was close to being a God of the duelling arena. Lying, cheating, doing anything to get my way in a win, I was ruthless and unkind – a snob, a show off, a self proclaimed God, and perhaps the biggest paradoxical loser in the entire history of the game.

After all…it was possible to be a winner and a loser…

I realised that only too late…and it was my pride that prevented me from seeing things as they were. Until they actually were. Until the end of the world was balanced upon my very fingertips, and could smell the burning of the land and feel the heat from the flames as they licked at my sand covered boot heels. Standing proud amidst a burning capitol, the three heads of the dragon concentrated on the demon of hell, the memories flooding back to me as people screamed and died and burned…

_Kisara._

Beauty has a name.

A name that images blue eyes, white hair, pale face, and a tiny frail body that held a soul as powerful as the very gods.

_Kisara._

Since the conversation with the one known as Ryou Bakura this morning, I felt a little heavy in my heart, as though something was amiss, but I had been ignoring it until now. Seeing the white haired boy had triggered something inside me, a memory of the battle in the past, and the trails of the future. I remembered it all suddenly, looking into Ryou's eyes, and I realised that the smaller teen was one of the lucky ones.  
Yugi Mutou had explained to me, with every amount of patience as I sceptically dismissed some comments, that Ryou Bakura had been a host to the spirit known as Bakura or Thief Lord, and that his own destiny had been a painful trail from the word go. 

Bakura the spirit had taken over Ryou the host and had stolen friends and soul from him in his twisted RPG games, and had even tried to take souls in the duel monsters game. For a period that Yugi counted as roughly one to two years, Ryou Bakura had been terrified and horrified at the very idea that there was someone else in control of his body and there was nothing he could do about it. Even after Battle City, the spirit had apparently hunted Ryou down, and then the boy had simply ceased to exist as Bakura the spirit led the host's body to Egypt and to destiny.

In total, it was worked out that Ryou underwent four years of being controlled.

I winced.

Thinking about it even now game me a headache. So much new information and so little understanding of the situations past.

Turning the page of a book I was reading, my blue eyes scanned the new surface briefly, with a lack of interest. Sat in the library, lost in my thoughts, acting as though I was interested in anything; I'd actually picked out a book about Egypt to read.

My head rose slightly and I looked around the almost deserted library, my eyes falling upon one figure who was bent over gently, his feet moving in a rhythmic beat as the two ear pieces told me he was listening to a personal music system.  
He was wearing a black vest shirt, with black jeans, and black shoes, and one ridiculously oversized belt buckle collar around his neck. He wore two arm accessories and donned at least three belts around his slim waist, the MP3 player inside one of his jeans pockets. His hair was the most distinguishing feature about his person; jutting straight up as though electrified, with a shocking and unusual colour of light purple/pink, and black streaks with a blonde fringe that hung down in strands.

Already my lips were forming the name…

Yugi…Mutou…

He shuddered involuntarily, as if he knew he was being watched and I saw his head move in my direction as the beautiful lavender eyes tore them from the book and cast their gentle gaze upon my person. Before they reached me, however, I managed to catch a flicker of emotion that I found unusual to be present in this particular person, because of his nature…sadness.  
Upon gaining sight of me, the emotion changed instantly to that of happiness and he waved one small hand with a set of thin delicate fingers in my direction. I looked around, so as to be sure it was directed at my own person, and then I raised one white sleeved arm and made a quick gesture in return.  
His eyes darted around for a second, looking for people, and then he made a sharp motion with his head. Asking me to come over.

_And then what? Do we talk about Egypt? Do I talk about fluffy bunnies and how much he misses the late Pharaoh? What kind of conversations would he try and force out of me?_

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I gathered both briefcase and books, and exited my seat to take a new place at Mutou-san's side. He took the headphones out of his little ears and then turned the MP3 player off, bending down low to whisper to me.

"_You okay?"_

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were looking for me?"

"No. I just looked up and saw you there. It must have been your sixth sense for trouble that made you look back."

"Oh. Just wondering. Didn't think you looked at anyone unless it was business."

"What?"

"I said, didn't think you looked (he motioned with his hands now so I could understand his words by his actions just in case I didn't hear him that time) _at anyone unless it was for business!"_

"Oh. Well…not usually."

"Will you two be quiet? This is a library!"

Yugi and I both lifted our heads and saw the rather thin, old and tiny librarian pointing at a sign requesting – ordering more like – silence. We looked at each other and Yugi nodded towards the door, my own head nodding in agreement.  
We gathered our belongings and then left the silence and coldness of the library behind, stepping out into the warmer air.

"Man…what a bitch!"

I stared at Yugi. It was most unlike him to swear, and it sounded so high and unnatural for his lips, but I ignored it for now, looking at the soft smile that was currently eating his face (not literally…).

"Hmm. She is strict." Typical of me to say, I thought.

"No lessons, Kaiba-san?" It seemed that the topic of conversation was now in the 'small talk' section, and I stupidly accepted it.

"No. Not for a while yet. But I have this strange disorder where I have to be in University early every day for some reason. I just tend to read and write reports in my spare time."

"I draw."

_That was unexpected._

"You draw, Yugi-kun?"

"Uh huh."

_You learn something new every day. Fact._

"Curiosity compels me to ask what exactly?"

"Cartoons, portraits, snow, landscapes, buildings, people, and caricatures…whatever I feel really."

"May I?" I motioned to his sketchbook, tucked neatly under one arm. He pulled it out and then smiled gently, his eyes closing with contentment. Maybe he had wanted to show me these for some time now?  
As I took it in my hand, a small page of it seemed to fall out, an image on a snowy background. He tried to grab for it, but I caught it first and then gazed at it in interest. It was a figure huddled under a street light, his coat pulled around him in the snow as a flurry of ice and snow rushed past him, carried by the wind, yet frozen on the page. Sat upon the top of the lamp light, a black angel perched over the figure, disguised slightly into the darkness of the night, holding something down over the lamp.  
Upon closer inspection, the lamp light was actually broken, and it was the object that gave the waiting figure light. The object was the millennium puzzle dangling upon its string from the hands of the angel; who was dressed in gold jewellery and robes.  
The figure waiting was Yugi; huddled in the light of the puzzle, unknowing of the angel above him, thinking that he was simply waiting in the warm glow of the light.   
The angel was the Pharaoh Atemu.

Yugi looked up at me expectantly, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just…I can't forget…"

I stopped him, placing the image into his hands again, my eyes closed, blinking back tears.

_He can't forget either…Yugi Mutou can't forget…_

"its okay." My voice shook, "I can't…either…I mean…I can't forget either…I keep seeing…"

Those eyes. They looked up at me, so tearful and so full of hurt. He looked to the ground, and all I could think of was a desolate lost person in the snow…as Yugi had been on his picture…as he portrayed himself as…

"Seto." He murmured, his eyes now focusing fully on mine, our gazes locked in a mental battle, "I miss the Pharaoh. I miss Atemu. I miss hearing his voice, seeing him there at night watching me to make sure no harm comes, knowing that I could talk to him any time in my soul room, and making sure he was always there through every trial and every hardship…but…he's not is he?"

I shook my head and thought to myself how pathetic this spectacle was. 

"Yugi." I knelt down and brushed a tear from his eyes without any regard to what it was I was actually doing! This boy was my rival! Here I was treating him like a little brother! "His memory is still there, and I will not deny that his memory is still within my own heart. I cannot forget those duels, and I cannot forget a rival of so many millennia…but what I can do is offer you my hand of salvation."

He looked up at me confused.

_Can't blame him. I sound like a guy in a shoujo romance novel!_

"Kaiba-kun." His voice sounded so small now, suddenly so meek and childlike, unlike anything I'd ever heard – and it tore me apart inside to hear it.

"Yes, Yugi-kun?" 

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For understanding."

My heart caught in my throat and I smile and stood, smiling with a certain pride and warmth. It sounds unusual, but I believe that on that day, I made Yugi Mutou happier than he had been since his precious Pharaoh left him, and for some bizarre reason, instead of duelling him or trying to hurt him, I just wanted to protect him…because I did indeed understand.  
I understood what it was like to see someone, touch someone, and feel someone's presence and feel as though you were the King of your game, and then have that feeling be taken away from you suddenly, with only a little preparation to suffice, and without any long goodbyes.

When Atemu stepped through the gates to the afterlife, he took Yugi's love with him, and Yugi felt this…I felt it. Even though Yugi was my rival…I realised that losing Atemu to the afterlife was the biggest sacrifice he had ever had to make…and that demanded respect…

In a way, when Yugi lost a companion, I lost a rival, and realised that Yugi was indeed the true King of Games…

Looking at him then…staring into his beautiful eyes and feeling the pain he felt also…I realised that we were not all that different from each other.

_You only met Kisara for a brief moment, but you've known your Blue Eyes White Dragon for a lifetime. Yugi has known Atemu for that same lifetime. With Kisara's and Atemu's spirits gone, both Yugi and I have had to move on...that took more strength than any three thousand attack or two thousand five hundred defence ever could muster…_

"Yugi." I opened my mouth to say more, but realised that we both had lessons now. He looked up at me and nodded.

"I think we'll talk about this later." He shuffled a few papers and drawings back into his small bag and then smiled up at me. He looked so much more mature than the last time we had faced each other, and he would be twenty this year, as would I.

As I watched him go, I replayed the conversation in my head.

_"I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just…I can't forget…"_

"Kaiba-kun?"

"Yes, Yugi-kun?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For understanding."  
  
I realised then that even though our bodies aged, the heart that beat within would always be stuck on that same day.

The day our worlds changed forever…

…

…

_A word from Ashford2ashford: "Still not the end! I'm enjoying writing this one more than some of my other stories! The next chapter will be the end of the University day and will be again very much Kaiba related!  
"Of course little Yugi will be in it again, as well as other characters…but you'll just have to see won't you?   
"Feel free to review for this one (but creative reviews only please, not stupid flames that have no meaning and no relevance) and remember that this isn't set in any timeline towards the GX series – I try to pretend it doesn't exist.  
"See you all in 'Change of Heart Chapter Two'!"_


End file.
